Razic
”Maybe, one day... I believe all avians would be the same, I just wish that for my alive mother and my dead father and grandfather... Please... spare the lives, and make no more war. '''I will never be Forgotten'.”'' - Razic, Forgotten Raven stating his ideals upon the world. ---- Razic is an Raven character created by Thefirstdecade. He is (Formerly) prince of all ravens whom are under the raven crown. His father is King Razar, grandfather King Rawzsome, and his mother, Queen Rica. He is somewhat timid and a somewhat smart guy, but over the course of the RP, he grew to be more like his father (to an extent). He is currently single and has yet to be crowned “King of Ravens”. (although the Wings Row Monarchy was abolished by him. It still goes on to this day within The Forgotten Raven Sect) Biography Beginnings Although it is hard to pinpoint especially where his date of birth is, it's often thought to be around 10-5 BR, but his Mother usually says he was born somewhere in 15 BR, so it's hard to pinpoint exactly. His father and mother were, as crazy as it sounded, long lost siblings. You can thank his Grandfather (on both parents' sides) for making that scheme of separating the two at birth so one can find the other, or the fact he wanted a grandson so much so quickly. His early life was showered spoiled, from his father's riches he had accumulated by his greedy scamming and trickery, and his mother's fortune which consisted of... well, it's best to not say really after how Razar found his sister in such a poor, mistreated and abused condition. The Young Raven Prince lived a life of luxury, and often had his own servants and faculty to care for him, even when he was an fledgling infant, his cries often signaled his servants to care for him, leaving him very little parental action/influence until he was of age to first have chi. There, His Father and Mother cared for him like a god, as if, they were not siblings at all. His grandfather often taught the Young Razic how to fight and spar. His dueling with the young Prince told him everything he needed to keep his kingdom alive and faithful indeed. His parents often supported Rawzsome, but when they slowly began to realize, they were forced to conceive Razic, and the fact that they were long lost siblings, they knew only one thing was to exile the old king, and reeducate and reintegrate Razic under their sphere of influence. However, his parent's relationship hadn't fettered after their enlightenment of their pasts, it only grew stronger, and when time came around for the Raven Civil War, Razic was determined to help fight the rebelling enemy for morale-boosting savory... little did he know in the uprising, someone had assassinated his father, and possibly his grandfather too... but luckily for him, the only person whom managed to survive this crushing blow to his family lineage, was his esteemed mother... And his hatred for Rawlin and his Talon Industries only grew stronger and stronger from that point on... That's when him and his Mother, along with their followers, were sent to refuge in the Great Desert, alone and powerless to defeat the new faction that claimed control of the Raven Tribe... Somewhere along the line during the civil war, he lived within Eagle Spire for a couple of years, gaining much knowledge and experience with flying aircraft. He was also friends with a certain Eagle Warrioress, often gaining lessons off of her in order to have more better self-defense, and self-offence as well. Such a smart girl, he would soon have an slight infatuation with her, which he has been kept secret to this day... First Return from his disappearance "Greetings, '''Razic'. Welcome to the tribe. Is there a tribal position you'd like?" -A question a NPC asked the Prince "''T-tribal position? A-aren't you realizing who y-your d-dealing w-with?! I-im the '''son' of R-Razar, i b-belong in his mercenary, nay, leadership position! B-but i rather not live up to my father's low standards! You u-understand m-me... right?" -Razic's response to this fellow raven. being one of the first of Thefirstdecade's actions made in the chima RP, Razic returns to a Talon-Industries controlled Raven HQ, unaware of such control being under Rawlin. Razic would land within an Eagle Jet that was gifted to him thanks to an relationship he had with Eris while back. he'd meet up with a citizen whom gave him the layout of the current ruling government of the Ravens, of course he'd rebuttal saying the Wings Row Monarchy is still alive out there somewhere, of course, said civie raven scoffed and blew him off, him being a raven from the opposing Monarchy!? ''Naaawww, that cant be! Razic wondered what happened, but such suspiciousness from his figure made the civil raven shushed him when he mentioned the Eagles. But with the impending war of Ravens vs. Eagles, it wouldn't be too obvious that there was a mutual hatred between the avian species. But he needed to see the leader of whom is running the ravens, that being Rawlin, whom he had no idea of, due to his absence. However, he was directed to the Crocodile HQ for further information, unaware that Rawlin had left earlier along with the MMSC to Eagle Spire to start one of the more major battles in the in the Chima Civil War. As well as demonstrating Razic's gullibleness... Return to the Eagle Spire Upon returning from the Croc-swamp, he’d been directed over to Eagle Spire on what seemed like an visit to find Eris and possibly convey his love to her. He’d soon realized the current situation of what was the major battle for Eagle Spire. He had no idea why his tribe was doing this, but he’d been slowly realizing whom was behind this battle. He’d soon wanted to join the battle, and headed in, casually hanging back before making an number of attempts of an attack, which he had made some successful decisions, but soon he’d been fired upon by the MMSC’s AA fire and quickly went on to land to figure out how to bring this thing down. Surely, he had no idea his mother was in this battle too. (WIP) Category:Ravens Category:Wings Row Monarchy Category:Monarchies Category:All Articles Category:Forgotten